


John's morning musings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's thoughts while being the big spoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's morning musings

**Author's Note:**

> Some lil thing I did when I was the first one to wake up in a sleepover  
> therefore reeeeal short.

I woke up a little earlier than him. I didn't particularly mind, since at least I got some time to stare at him for a while. Wow, hope that doesn't make me sound like a creep. But he is just so beautiful. A couple of years back I could never imagine waking up with him next to me. Even less to think of him as I currently do. I am fascinated by everything stretching from his personality to his physiology. Like how his short frame can be slim, but he is still strong enough to knock me to the ground without much effort. That, considering that I am a good couple inches taller than him. I also like how he always drags me to see his sappy romcoms that barely manage to amuse me. But I still love to sit by him, even if it's just to watch his facial expressions change as the movie rolls along. I truly love him; every singe bit of the moody troll just punched the sense out of my head. Perfect nonetheless. My gaze never left. His breathing is steady, his face relaxed, and he looks almost content. I don't think I have ever grown to love someone as much as I love him. With all his empty insults, constant shouting, and senseless rants I find particularly endearing. And I know he loves me back. Whenever he haphazardly hugs me, or whenever he gives me those slight kisses that travel across my face, when we cuddle, or those special smiles he does just for me. The way he leans on me whenever I play the piano, or those weird occasions in which he attempts to cook for me are unspoken ways to prove it. I snapped out of my thoughts only to realize that Karkat Vantas is now facing me, his eyes are open, and he's smiling.


End file.
